


Life's Not So Bad

by dadezra



Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Joji - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom, george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: F/M, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: “Life’s not so bad” he mumbles, brushing his palm over yours.





	Life's Not So Bad

Your heels click along the concrete pathway as you walk towards the river. Everything is quiet and serene- a complete contrast to the mayhem going on inside the club. Your ears continue to hum as you sit down on the river-bank, taking a swig from your large glass of wine. You let your eyes focus on the soft ripples of the moon-lit water, almost falling into some sort of blissful trance as you inhale the cool, midnight air and shut off your mind. The alcohol streams through your body; mind hazy and skin warm.  
“Mind if I join you?” A deep voice speaks out.  
You can feel that he’s near; right behind you, in fact. Before you have a chance to respond, his body slumps down next to yours, swinging his legs over the edge of the bank. He smells of a mixture of subtle cologne and cigarettes. Turning your head to the left, you take his appearance in; his gaze sits firmly on the scene in front as he takes a long, concentrated drag from the cigarette between his fingers.  
You’ve seen him before at this club but never so close. He’s mesmerizing with his dark hair and even darker eyes, his lips are a deep shade of pink, wrapping tightly around the end of his cigarette. You watch his cheekbones sink inwards as he takes another drag, and it’s only then that you notice it isn’t actually a cigarette that he’s smoking. He must notice you staring because he holds the skilfully rolled joint out to his side, silently offering it to you. You eye his long fingers up and down, unavoidably imagining them inside of you as you take it from him without hesitation. The right corner of his mouth etches upwards as you take a drag. The effects hit you fast, quickly pumping through your bloodstream until you’re giggling and everything feels good and numb. You shut my eyes once more, passing it back to him; his rough fingers grazing yours.  
“Any reason you’re out here by yourself?” he speaks again; his words smothered by a thick exhalation of smoke.  
You keep silent for a moment before opening your eyes and lifting your head to face him. His hair is messy, falling in all directions. It suits the sultry expression on his face.  
“Life” You shrug before laughing.  
He turns his face towards yours for the first time and grins before lifting his hand from his side and pressing the remainder of the joint to your lips; watching intently as you furrow your brow and take the final drag. Pulling it from your lips, he stumps it to the cool concrete below.  
“Life’s overrated” he replies flippantly before meeting your gaze once more.  
Your eyes remain fixed for what feels like an eternity, carefully studying the other silently.  
“Joji, by the way” he smirks, holding his hand out to you. You already knew that. He’d performed earlier in the night.  
You take a sip of your wine, before linking your hand with his and introducing yourself.  
His smirk quickly widens to a grin as your touch lingers; your heart racing at his mere presence.  
“So why are you out here, Joji?” He simply shrugs.  
“You know what? How about we take advantage of ‘life’” he says, getting to his feet and pulling you up with him.  
The mischievous look on his face has you enchanted- a weird magnetism drawing you in. You take another gulp from the glass before placing it on the bench and smirking at him.  
“Let’s.”  
\---  
“Joji, are we seriously drinking champagne on the streets?” You laugh, grabbing the bottle from his hand and swigging the expensive liquid down your throat.  
He’d swiped the champagne bottle from the club and the two of you are making your way to his apartment, laughing and drinking along the way.  
He smiles back at you, lighting the end of another joint and pressing it between his lips.  
“Come here” he grins, leading you down an alley behind one of the buildings and your heart rate picks up.  
He notices your hesitation and shakes his head, reaching for your hand, “Hey, I promise it’s not creepy.”  
He unlocks an ivy covered gate at the end of the alley, revealing a small garden behind the apartment building. Neatly raised beds of herbs and flowers fill the grassy space. It’s a small oasis in the middle of the city.  
He beckons you to sit down. You instantly obey; your intoxicated body falling to the cool grass next to him.  
“God, I wish I had something like this at my apartment, it’s so peaceful.”  
“It doesn’t get used much, just me and the old man that maintains it. I started helping him with the plants and he let me keep a key.” Joji takes a deep drag before leaning towards you and pressing his lips to yours. You willingly part them, allowing him to blow the smoke from his mouth to your own; lips lingering for longer than necessary.  
“Life’s not so bad” he mumbles, brushing his palm over yours.  
“I guess not.” You keep your eyes shut, running your fingers along his, enjoying the warm contact. “I didn’t take you as the gardening type.”  
“You’ve only ever seen me in the club. But I’ve been meaning to get to know you for while now.”  
You open your eyes. Your head is spinning but you know exactly what you’re doing. You know what you’re doing when you link your fingers with his; when you turn your body to face him; when you pull his hands around your waist.  
“Is that so?”  
“I’ve seen you there a lot. You’re very alluring.” He’s smiling wide.  
Your eyes meet; bloodshot and lids heavy. Still, this has no impact on the desires whirring through you as your bodies shuffle closer. His hot, alcohol and smoke tainted breath washes over your face as your eyelids flutter shut; waiting for him to give you what you desperately want from him.  
It seems to take forever for his lips to meet yours; for the soft, moist skin to brush your own. He’s gentle- careful almost. The kiss gradually deepens; tongues working one another softly as your hands explore each other’s bodies. Tugging on the band of his black jeans, you pull him on top of you, letting his hips move between your thighs.  
“Can you feel that?” he mumbles against your lips as he grinds his hips against yours. “That’s how much I want to fuck you.”  
Your heart pounds and you ache in response to his words.  
“Do it then” You taunt him, lifting your hips upwards against him. You can’t believe you’re doing this.  
He raises his eyebrows wickedly.  
“Not here, though” he slides his fingers beneath your lace dress, teasing the tops of your thighs, “Let’s go upstairs.”  
“You must do this a lot, huh?” You ask, following his body as he sits up, getting to his feet.  
“Do what?”  
“Seduce girls in your garden?” You’re teasing him but he doesn’t respond, turning his cheek from you, walking towards the path leading back to the alleyway. You’re confused by the sudden mood change.  
“No, not really.” He begins as you trail behind him, “I was in a relationship for a long time. Everything’s just been kinda fucked and I certainly haven’t haven’t had time to seduce girls in my garden.”  
“Hey whoa, I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” You say softly, touching his arm as you run to catch up with him. “I also went through a bad breakup this year.”  
He stops in his tracks and turns to face you. For the first time this night, his confident exterior is no longer present; merely vulnerable eyes amidst a broken expression. He looks at you for a moment before lowering his head, laughing to himself.  
“I didn’t mean to get emo on you. Let’s just go upstairs.”  
“Joji, you can vent to me, I don’t mind. We barely know each other so who am I to judge?” You notice your fingers still lingering on his forearm.  
“Okay…” He hesitates before speaking, “My ex was fucking one of my friends and I found out last month.”  
“Wow, I’m sorry… that’s so shitty.”  
“I don’t want you to think you’re a rebound or anything, I mean…” He looks around, avoiding your eyes, clearly uncomfortable, “This is… fun?”  
“Don’t worry about it” You can’t help but laugh, “We’re drunk. This is just fun.”  
He twists his mouth from side to side, forcing a smile. “I also don’t know what I’m doing with my life, so there’s that. I guess I’m really doing music now and that scares the shit out of me...”  
Your heart aches, and you don’t even know him or his life or what he was doing before music. But the way he says it is enough to know that he’s more unhappy than he’s letting on.  
“I guess I drink and smoke shit ‘cause it helps me forget things.” He shrugs before turning his back and continuing to walk.  
“I get that, Joji. I do. But from what I’ve heard, your music is good and everyone back there seemed to think so also. Plus I’m pretty sure no one knows what they’re doing so fuck it, right? Forget the pressure that other people put on you.” You’re giving him the advice that you desperately need to hear and take yourself.  
“I guess we’re all just fucked up” he laughs, tilting his head back as he drains the last remnants of champagne from the bottle. “But let’s not talk about this now. I’m sorry, I promise I’m usually way more fun than this.” He sheepishly smiles, running his fingers through his hair.  
You move closer, running your hands up his firm chest until they rest on his shoulders before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
“Let me help you feel better.” You whisper and it soon becomes much more impassioned; giggling as the two of you stumble around, waltzing aimlessly along the pavement of the alleyway until you’re forced to break contact to actually see where you’re going.  
\---  
“Well, this is it” Joji gestures to the darkened entryway of his apartment after struggling to unlock the door with your passionate embrace and his drunk, clumsy hands.  
You tug at his tee shirt, pulling him towards you until your back is up against the door.. He hitches your leg around his waist, pressing his crotch roughly into yours; breathing rapid.  
“Fuck, you’re hot” he mutters breathlessly into your lips and groaning loudly as you palm his erection through his jeans.  
All too soon he steps away, reaching behind you to lock the door and then ushering you to follow him into the dark room. You followed him into his bedroom, tip-toeing as your eyes scan the room; shapes and outlines subtly silhouetted by the soft street lighting.  
Joji turns his head back over his shoulder, grinning as he slips his shoes off and sits down on the bed; eyes fixed. You walk to him slowly, kicking your heels from your feet. Grabbing the lower hem of your dress, you pull it over your head, exposing your braless body to his dilated pupils. Your eyes remain locked as you take another step forward and pull his shirt upwards. His body is everything you expected and more; just begging to be toyed with.  
Holding his gaze, you drop to your knees, smirking up at him from below. He watches intently as you began unbuttoning his jeans. His thumb strokes your jaw as you unzip, before he raises his hips slightly and you pull them past his thighs and from his ankles. You massage your palms along the innards of his thighs as you eye his constrained length. Kissing his thighs, your heart pounds as you trace the outline of his dick with your fingers. Finally you pull the elastic of his boxers, freeing him.  
You drag your tongue from base to tip for what feels like an endless journey; slowly tasting every inch. He hisses above you as you tease the head, swirling your tongue around it, before sliding your lips back down.  
Focusing your attention back to the very tip, you use your hand to work his shaft up and down; the skin warm and hard against your palm as you watch him in awe, growing even more so in your hand. The combination of your fingers and tongue is driving him into a hot, breathless frenzy above you, stomach and thighs tense.  
Before you know it, his hands are hauling you from the floor and pinning you to the bed beneath him. His mouth moves immediately to your nipples, sucking on them as you wind your fingers through his messy hair. His hand moves lower, rubbing his palm over the lace fabric covering you as his mouth explores your breasts and neck.  
Pushing your underwear down your thighs, you shudder at the sudden contact from him sliding his cool fingers between your legs. He pushes the very tip of his middle finger inside of you; his breathing deepening as he feels how completely wet you are. You sigh with relief when he gives you the full satisfaction of its whole length; the ridges of his knuckles and firm curvature inside you making your toes curl. You claw the duvet tightly between your fingers as he pushes another in, rocking your hips into his touch.  
He accelerates his speed whilst holding his thumb securely against my clit; allowing your hips to buck against him on their own accord. Your thighs tremble as you clutch onto his arm. Suddenly he comes to halt, bringing your knee over his waist.  
“Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me inside of you?” His face is just inches from yours as he speaks, grinding his length against you. His words already have you moaning.  
“Make me come.” You smirk, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. You bring your thighs up each side of his waist, brushing your hands up and down his strained biceps as he begins pushing himself inside of you.  
“Joji” you whimper, feeling him fill you.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks worriedly, pausing momentarily.  
You smile up at him, pushing his loose strands of hair from his face.  
“Nothing, you’re just big” You laugh, trying to relax as much as possible, “Don’t stop.”  
He smiles back at you, withdrawing completely, before pushing back in. His fingers slip between you, circling your clit.  
“Does that feel okay?” he whispers as you dig your fingertips into his shoulder blade. Pleasure begins to flow throughout my body with every movement. Your eyes shut tightly, focusing on his lips as he kisses you. The feeling of him inside of you is overwhelming. You let out a load moan as he gives you a particularly deep thrust… and again… and again. He pulls his fingers from you clit up to your lips, where you take them into you mouth, sucking on them desperately to suppress the unbearable need to scream out.  
“Turn over for me, baby” he groans softly into your ear, before kissing your neck as he pulls out. You shakily move to your knees, glancing over your shoulder as his dark eyes explore your body.  
“Jesus…” he strokes himself at the sight.  
He places his arms on both sides of you. The span of hands is something quite extraordinary, something that you know will come in useful later on when holding your hips down. He positions himself behind you before rolling his hips forwards until your pelvis connects with the duvet and your entire body is flat against it, resting on your forearms with him fully inside.  
He reaches such unimaginable depths that have you scared you might scream. Your legs quake on each slow, hard thrust; lips pressed desperately into the pillow to keep yourself quiet as to not wake the neighbors.  
“Good?” he exhales heavily, pressing his chest to your back and kicking your legs apart even further.  
You squeeze each of his hands which are at the side of your head, letting out a muffled moan in response. “’Cause I don’t think fucking anyone has ever felt this good.”  
You whimper as he pulls himself from you. He then twists your hips so that you’re face to face again. You drop your eyes between your bodies as you watch him disappear inside you slowly; hips rocking back and forth gently as he eases himself in.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.”  
He pins his clammy forehead to yours; his breath hot and shuddery as it slips from his parted lips; hips grinding furiously against your own. One hand supports his weight above you, whilst the other holds your waist down; fingertips digging roughly into your skin as you instinctively raise your hips, urging him as deep as possible.  
“Joji, I’m coming” You whine breathlessly, tightening your legs around his waist.  
He laughs between pants, picking up his pace considerably. You bite onto his shoulder, sucking furiously on the taut, sweaty skin across his shoulder as your climax begins to rise from the pit of your stomach. He buries his damp hair into the crook of your neck, keeping his pace fast and deep. Your toes tingle as your entire body begins to tremble; waves of intense pleasure washing through you repeatedly until it’s all becoming too much.  
He groans as you tighten around him, his length rubbing relentlessly against you. His hand disappears between your hot bodies once again before your orgasm has even finished and he begins rubbing his thumb firmly over your clit. Teamed with him inside of you, you come around him for the second time, crying his name into his chest as your fingers grip onto his tense biceps. God, you love his arms.  
You watch him as his high nears; taking in every little detail of his face and body. The way his arms and shoulders tense beneath his dewy skin; the way his hips crash down on yours; the way the veins in his neck surface as he pants above you; the way sweat trickles down his temples, strands of hair laden against his forehead.  
As his eyes begin to flutter shut, you know he’s almost there. His teeth sink into his bottom lip as his entire body begins to shudder; head tilted backwards as his hips move erratically. Pulling from you, he takes himself in his hand, working it for a few seconds before his breath hitches in his throat and he’s coming undone onto your stomach and chest; lips parted and brow furrowed. You lay there breathless and trembling, completely mesmerised by the hot mess above you. His hand comes to a halt once he’s given everything and his eyes slowly open, before bowing his head to yours and kissing you.  
You run your hands over his hot, sweaty back, before winding one gently in his hair. He eventually pulls away; a lazy grin spreading across his flushed face then leans to the side and slips his boxers on and then helps you clean up.  
“I need a cigarette” he laughs, throwing you a t-shirt that was strewn on the end of his bed.  
You slip the t-shirt on and follow him as he walks quietly to the balcony, admiring his boxer-clad body from behind.  
“Stop staring at my ass” he whispers playfully without even turning to face you.  
You smirk to yourself as you sit beside him on the patio furniture outside.  
He grabs a cigarette from the tin in his hand, placing it between his lips as he lights it.  
“You’re shaking…”  
He exhales and turned to face you, handing you a cigarette.  
“Your fault.” You grin, running your palm along his bare thigh, letting the soft hairs tickle your skin.  
“Tonight was fun” he speaks.  
You look at him from behind a cloud of smoke as he places his hand on yours; the smoke quickly vanishing into the night air. It really had been. More so than any other time you could remember. It was better than any random hookup you’ve had over the years. More fun than any time with your ex boyfriend. You study his eyes; unavoidably letting yours roam across the naked expanse of his body which had been pressed up against you only minutes ago.  
“When’s your next show?”  
“Tomorrow night.”  
You stay quiet, wondering if this could ever be more. You were content with tonight… but what if?  
“You could come, you know?” He seems to read your mind.  
“I’d like that” You answer quickly, feeling your cheeks blush.  
There really was something about Joji. Something so hauntingly enchanting that you felt more complete than you had in a long while. Maybe tonight would be the start of something amazing… Maybe not. All you knew was that you wanted to be near him right now.


End file.
